The Set Up
by YouGotMeSoStarstrukk
Summary: Do you guys understand the plan?" "What was it again?" "Get Sasuke and Sakura together at all costs." Pairing: Sasusaku rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

The Set Up

**Me: Hi everyone! This is my first story, and so I have Sasu-kitty here to do the disclaimer!**

**Sasuke: Okay, first of all, my name is NOT Sasu-kitty, and second of all is WHY THE HECK WOULD I DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Me: Because if you don't i'll lock you in a iron cage with your fangirls ****AND** **Lee and Gai.**

**Sasuke: Hn... fine... sasusakuislife doesn't own Naruto**

**Me: THANKS SASU-KITTY!**

**Sasuke: hn**

normal text : sasusaku

_thoughts or outtakes: sasusaku_

**flashbacks: sasusaku**

"So do you guys understand the plan?" Ino Yamanaka asked the Rookie Nine minus the Uchiha prodigy who had come back to Konoha one month ago and Pink-haired Haruno girl. A chorus

yeahs filled the room and one "Uhh.. what was it again?" stuck out.

"Ugh, Naruto," Kiba Inuzuka complained, "We're gonna try to get Sasuke and Sakura together. No duh!."

"Stop being mean Kiba!" Ten-Ten retorted

"Come on guys, let's start!" Chouji said, munching on a bag of chips.

Our favorite Uchiha was standing outside when Naruto came up to him. "Hey teme, I have a question." Sasuke merely gave Naruto a death glare, and Naruto said, " Fine, I'll ask anyways...

Do you happen to like Sakura-chan?"

"Hn, no dobe." Sasuke answered monotonously.

"Ok... ZOMG! SAKURA-CHAN JUST GOT KIDNAPPED BY ummm... TOBI, YEAH, IT WAS TOBI!" Ino who was watching from behind slapped her forehead and thought_ ughhh, we never_

_should have let Naruto do this..._ Surprisingly, Sasuke's eyes widened and started screaming a stream of profanities that sounded like, "THAT _BEEPING BEEP _TOBI BETTER GET THE_ BEEP_

AWAY FROM SAKURA-CHAN OR ELSE I'LLKICK HIS _BEEP _TO _BEEP_!!!!!" Next, Sasuke kept screaming profanities and ran off, only to come back with a bloodied up Tobi and a knocked out

Sakura.

Sasuke then said, "Thank god I got her away from him before they got to the Akatsuki Base..." Everybody's jaw dropped when they realized that Naruto's lie had come true. _That was _

_coughcough interesting..._ Shikamaru stated silently.

"Soooooooo, I'll take that as a yes teme." Naruto said. Sasuke merely blushed and mumbled something that strangley sounded like "Stupid horomones..." The Uchiha then said a

quick bye and left quickly to get Sakura back to her house.

_Okay... That didn't work..._

_**A/N: I'm really sorry that it's so short... but I have other stories I'm working on too! I promise I'll make the later chapters longer... But anyways, if you read this, put "Lee is a Llama"**_

_**on your reveiw pweese! THANKS!**_

_**sasusakuislife**_


	2. No Giving Sakura Pepper Spray

**Hello everyone! Here's the second chapter of The Set Up! Today we have Kyubii to do the disclaimer**

**Kyubii: Roar, sasusakuislife doesn't own Naruto**

**Me: Thanks kyubii!**

**Kyubii: Rawr.**

**flashback**

_thought_

regular text

Ch 2

The Set Up

"Hmmmmm..." The pink-haired medic awoke to see Sasuke carrying her down the street. _What the heck? Has Sasuke decided to go back to Orochimaru and take me with him?_

"Your'e finally awake..." Sasuke stated, only to find his eyes burning BADLY. "GAH, WHAT THE?" When he was finally able to open his eyes he saw a scared Sakura holding a bottle of pepper spray. "What the heck Sakura, ARE YOU INSANE?" Sasuke roared. Again, Sakura squirted the liquid into his eyes.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME EVIL MAN! YOU WILL NOT TAKE ME TO THAT FREAKY PEDOPHILE OROCHIMARU!" she screamed as she spritzed the pepper spray again and again. _Ugh. I save her from that freak Tobi and she repays me with spraying me in the eyes with pepper spray_? _I'd prefer a kiss or two... WHAT THE HECK AM I __THINKING?_ Sasuke then tried to grab Sakura, but all he got was her loud screams in his ear. "NARUTO, KAKASHI, LEE, NEJI, SHINO, KIBA, ASUMA, FOURTH HOGAGE'S GHOST, ANYONE! SAVE ME!!!" Sasuke was finally able to clamp his hand over her mouth and get her to stop screaming so he could try to explain.

"Sakura," he said. "You got kidnapped by Tobi and I saved you and you got knocked out, and so I was carrying you back to your house."

"Oh..." she said. Suddenly she cried "OH SASUKE cry I HURT YOU! sob WILL YOU EVER FORGIVE MEEEE? wah." She then started hugging him and crying even harder, causing Sasuke to blush a deep red. _What?_ he thought, _Uchiha men don't BLUSH! What's happening?_

"Er..." Sasuke stuttered, "I-it's ok S-sakura..." _What the beep, Uchiha men don't stutter either! _"C-come on, l-let's go to your h-house," Sasuke stuttered again, cursing at himself silently, and then carried a sobbing Sakura back to the village.

As Ino walked up to Naruto, she murmered to him, "Well that didn't turn out as planned..."

Suddenly, Tobi came running up saying, "GUYS!!!! THIS FRIGGIN MASK WON'T COME OFF!" Naruto screamed like a little girl, Ino looked shocked, and Lee peed in his pants. Tobi then sighed, "Guys, I'm not Tobi... I'm Kiba."

"Oh my gosh, KIBA'S BEEN EATEN BY TOBI!" Ten-Ten screamed.

"No Ten-Ten," Neji said calmly, "KIBA IS TOBI!!!" Lee responded by peeing in his pants again.

"GOSH GUYS, I AM KIBA!!!! I FREAKIN BOUGHT A TOBI COSTME TO MAKE SASUKE THINK THAT NARUTO'S LIE WAS TRUE, AND NOW IT WON'T COME OFF!!!!" Tobi- I mean Kiba screamed

Everyone else responded , "ohhhh," and then proceeded to taking off the mask

::two hours later::

They had finally pried the mask off of Kiba's head, only to find a Deidara mask on "OMG KIBA!" Lee yelled, "THAT IS SO UNYOUTFUL!"

::1 week later::

The gang had finally gotten the masks off. It seems that Kiba superglued every single Akatsuki member's mask to him and everyone, sounding like Shikamaru, thought it was troublesome. And to think Neji came up with the genious idea of using a paperclip, string, and chewing gum to get the stuff off.

"Kay guys," Ino said, "On to plan B!"

"And what might this youthful plan B be?" Lee asked.

"Stand them on a deserted island." Ino replied evilly.

"This is going to take awhile..." Hinata said dubiously.


	3. gift if you do something for the author

Can anyone please draw some scenes from this story? Here are the ones I want.

1) The Pepper-Spray scene

2) sakura crying about "hurting" Sasuke and Sasuke megablushing

3) where Naruto was lying to Sasuke

4) Sasuke coming back w/ tobi and sakura

5) kiba in the tobi costume

I'd really appreciate it if you did, and I'll even add a gift story if you get involved!

Thanks,

sasusakuislife


End file.
